In many electronics applications, an analog input signal is converted to a digital output signal (e.g., for further digital signal processing). For instance, in measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors can generate an analog signal. The analog signal can then be provided to an ADC circuit as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, in a mobile-device receiver, an antenna can generate an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna can then be provided as input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
Typical systems amplify and filter the analog signals using discrete physical components coupled together on a printed circuit board prior to performing ADC using another circuit component. Variations amongst these discrete components are typically accounted for using various passive components which further introduce noise and inefficiencies, and consume board space. As a result, combining all of these discrete components on a printed circuit board to perform ADC limits the system versatility and performance reliability, increases manufacturing complexity and costs, and consumes a large amount of physical board space.